


Reencuentro

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tantos años, finalmente están cara a cara otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

Después de tantos años, finalmente están cara a cara otra vez. Después de tanto sufrimiento, de la traición, de la búsqueda, de la guerra, de la redención y del castigo, finalmente pueden verse a la cara sin barrotes de por medio.

Los años dentro de la prisión de Konoha se le notan a Sasuke. Está aún más pálido que antes y parece que está en los huesos. Sin embargo, no deja que nadie lo ayude a avanzar hacia Naruto, el actual Hokage, que lo espera en la puerta de la cárcel.

— Naruto — saluda el último Uchiha y Naruto no puede evitar sonreír.

— Sasuke… ven, teme, vamos a casa.


End file.
